Maid In Love - Finchel AU
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Rachel Berry needs money…and I mean NEEDS. Why else would she be applying to be a house maid for celebrity drummer Finn Hudson
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Maid in Love AU Finchel**  
Category: TV Shows » Glee  
Author: MoncheleFan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 08-13-12, Updated: 08-15-12  
Chapters: 9, Words: 13,250

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Maid in Love

'**Rachel Berry needs money…and I mean NEEDS. Why else would she be applying to be a house maid for celebrity drummer Finn Hudson.'**

Dedication: I want to thank Aria (my favorite prompt artist)

FinchelFever33, **For continuing to give me AMAZING ideas. You are truly my inspiration. Thanks so much for giving me this prompt, and allowing me to write it. It is an honor, and I am so excited to continue doing all of these fun prompts. Keep em coming!**

Rating: M mainly for Language. (I do want to point out the fact that I do swear a lot on my fics, so you are forewarned) But for some smut too

Disclaimer: Once again unfortunately none of the characters are owned by me . But like I said before and I will keep saying it, my stories are very very OOC, so please if you don't like stories that aren't 100% like the show's characters, please don't read any further, because that is exactly how all mine are.

**Chapter 1**

She threw her bills across the table, making a really huge mess. She was in a mess…more than a mess….a fucking horrible wreck was more like it. How did she lose all her money so quickly? She hadn't really kept a stable job in a while, mostly because of her injury, a few years back she was doing all the Broadway shows that New York's best had to offer, now? Well now, she was stuck finding crappy ass minimal jobs that would only pay her under the table.

How did she let it get this bad? She had been stuck for 2 weeks now, eating only ramen noodle, and didn't even have enough money to even get anything more than that.

She told herself a while ago, that she would never rely on her parents for help, especially in money issues. It wasn't necessarily about pride, but she went from being this amazing broadway performer, to pretty much almost a bum.

Now was the time she needed to actually start looking for something more stable, or at least something that fucking paid better than greasy Joe's, plus he always looked at her in a way that made her skin crawl.

Craigslist had become her best friend, and when she saw that ad that said 'Housemaid needed asap' it caught her attention. It was weird though, it didn't really give anymore information other than a number that seemed to be not local, and it said 'must be hot'…she wanted to roll her eyes at that last comment, but what the hell, it seemed like something she could do.

When she got off the phone, she felt skeptical, the guy said he was the bodyguard of someone, he wouldn't say who…but he just said more information would be revealed once she came to the house, it was weird all the questions this man asked was almost like a weird test.

She shrugged it off when he told her that she would like the money, but he wouldn't say how much just again saying that to come meet at the house in an hour. This sounded very weird, and kind of creepy, but who was she to turn down something remotely better than her crappy one right now.

0o0

Holy shit….this house was bigger than anything she had ever seen, it wasn't a mansion nor anything like that, but it was pretty big, and it was in Manhattan, so you knew it had to cost millions.

She gulped and smoothed out the edges of her skirt, she dressed herself in a business suit, with a pencil skirt, she wasn't really even sure how to dress up for this type of work…at least for the interview process. When she knocked the door instantly swung open.

The guy looked her up and down and stared at her, she wanted to look away, it was almost like he was making sure she had all the qualifications. It felt very awkward.

"You must be Rachel….come in. Mr. Hudson's been waiting for you."

Her jaw hung open as she entered, the spiral staircase caught her attention almost immediately. What the hell did she get herself into? This house was going to be horrible to take care of, it was way too big….she shrugged it off when she thought about the bind she was in.

"Stay here…I'll go get him." She nodded and looked around "Don't touch anything!" The guy shouted making her jump a little, his voice was really deep.

But it was almost like she couldn't help herself, when she started roaming looking at the pictures on the wall.

.Shit…..she was in Finn Hudson's house, that is who this was for….oh my god, he was the famous drummer from Mad Square….FUCK….was all her mind kept repeating over and over. She didn't know it was for someone famous.

"That was from a long time ago…." A husky voice rang from behind her, making her almost drop the frame from her hands.

"Oh my god…" She said putting it down gently.

He laughed at how nervous she was. "You always this jumpy?"

She felt really nervous, and holy crap, he was really gorgeous. The pictures didn't do him justice.

"Uh no, no sir." She said realizing how stupid that must have sounded.

He stared at her up and down. "Hmm, can you kind of give me a turn…?"

She wanted to scoff at his request, was he being fucking serious? "Uh what?"

He chuckled, almost condescending "Give me a turn, I can't very well hire a maid, when she doesn't have a nice body…I mean that's just a big no no…"

Her jaw now dropping at his words. Wow, he was really serious. But she found herself doing as she was told, and turning around slowly for him.

He nodded as she looked at him "You'll definitely do, now you'll be paid weekly about $5,000 and I ask that you keep this place as clean as possible, the last maid was a fucking moron….I also ask that you live on site and that you be paid for an expenses when I ask you to go fetch me something, is that understood?"

Her jaw seemed to be permanently stuck to the ground. $5,000 a week? Was he kidding? She had never seen that much money, even on a good day from Broadway, he wanted her to live on site? That was a little weird, but there was no way she was turning it down, even with how jerky he seemed.

"Yes, it's understood."

"good…now I expect you here first thing tomorrow morning…and bring as little as possible."

He didn't even say anything more than that, he just turned and left her standing there, still shocked at how much he was offering her. This was going to be interesting.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She groaned as she tried to squeeze her suitcase tight, he had told her to bring as little as possible, so that meant she probably only needed one suitcase. But what the hell was she going to do with all her other stuff? Granted, she didn't really have much to begin with, most of her stuff she had sold, but she still had quite a bit of clothes from when she used to have money.

She had decided maybe a charity, but it was just so sad to get rid of everything. But this job was definitely going to be paying her more than she had ever seen…well in ever, so she wanted to abide by his rules.

It scared her though, he seemed like the worlds biggest jerk, the fact that he wanted her to be hot…did he expect her to like sleep with him? That was definitely a big no, and she was going to have to lay the rules down…but what if he didn't like that she was like that?

All these things pretty much tormented her from the minute she left her apartment, to the minute she was greeted by a really tall man, he had a white sign that read 'Miss Rachel….' And she noticed he was waiting for her.

Finn had sent a driver to pick her up, oh my god that was really nice of him…..but at the same time, it was also really weird, but she wasn't one to complain when taxi's were fucking expensive.

0o0

"He's not home right now, he said make yourself at home…but you aren't allowed in the 3rd corridor. Understood? His words not mine…." The guy, which she assumed was his body guard, he seemed apologetic, like he didn't want her thinking it was him that was saying that.

"Oh and uh….miss…." He said very quietly, even though he knew Finn wasn't home. "Good luck…." Giving her a wink, before walking out and headed towards what she assumed was his post.

God 'good luck' kept ringing in her ears. That meant it definitely wasn't going to be an easy task.

"Miss Berry, this way please. I'm Gerard, the butler…now please try to keep up…." He barked at her, she picked her suitcase up and walked with him.

"You will be staying down this way…" He opened the door, which for the millionth time, made her jaw drop, this room was probably bigger than her whole apartment put together.

"I know it's small, but it's where all the maids have stayed…so you have to do with it."

Rachel placed her bag down, and looked at him still with her mouth hanging open. "Are you kidding? This is fucking brilliant!" She said, and gulped when she noticed how he was staring at her. Like he had never seen such a thing.

"I'm sorry…" she said realizing he probably didn't like her language.

"You're fine…" He smiled at her "I'm just not used to a maid being so….humble about something like this….all of the ones we have had before….well they have all been a bit greedy I guess." He said looking away, his spectacles glistening in the light.

"Oh…." She said realizing it wasn't her language that he was taken back by, it was the fact that she was content with a smaller room, but this was amazing to her, at least she thought so…she came from the Bronx, and the worst part of it….so this was huge.

"Well I'm very easy to please I guess….so uh when do I start? I wasn't sure what I should wear, so I brought my clothes that I don't mind getting dirty…."

He smiled at her, but had this weird look on his face.

"What?" She asked curious.

"It's just…well, you will have a uniform…and Mr. Hudson….well it's mandatory…." It seemed like he was very uncomfortable, she wasn't sure why.

But when he pulled out the uniform, she just stared in shock. It was literally a maids uniform all black and white.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized, placing it gently on the bed.

She just shrugged, realizing she shouldn't have been so naïve.

"I'll leave you to change, and I'll tell you the rules and what you have to do…."

She nodded, still staring at the uniform.

0o0

"Oh my god…" She said huffing as she tried her hardest to pull down the skirt, this was the shortest uniform she had ever seen, it looked like one of those slutty maid uniforms you see girls wear at Halloween. If she bent over, you could totally see her underwear.

This is why he apologized…he had probably given that speech god knows how many times.

"Miss Berry…are you almost done?" Gerard said knocking softly.

She huffed one last time, before smoothing out her hair, and making sure she looked half presentable. Opening the door, to reveal a very red cheeked butler, he seemed embarrassed.

"This way please…" He said shrugging it off and leading her to what she assumed was the kitchen.

Gerard took his time showing her where everything went, and the perfect routine she could pick up if she wanted, he gave her a list of what not to do and what to do…the list went on and on. The one that stuck out to Rachel, was the one that said if Finn brought a girl home, never under any circumstances interrupt him or offer the girl the next morning breakfast. God was he really that bad?

It seemed like Gerard read her mind "Don't worry, after a while….well it all is very easy to get used to."

She nodded and smiled, but somehow she didn't know how this would get any easier.

0o0

She had spent hours scrubbing the whole entire first floor bathroom, and to think there are about 8 more of these…she wanted to just sit down and not do anything. Her hands were about to fall.

"Miss Berry….Mr. Hudson is home, he would like a word….he is in the study."

Rachel sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow, and nodded.

She rapped on the door softly. "Finn….It's Rachel."

"In now…"

Rachel gulped and opened the door.

She scanned the room to find him, her eyes landing on the couch, he was sitting with his feet propped up, and a scotch glass in one hand. It seemed like he definitely didn't mind being obvious as he checked her out.

"Wow….that uniform definitely suits you."

She bit her bottom lip and forced a smile. "Thank you…." All she wanted to do was roll her eyes and throw a towel at his face, but she stood there staring at him.

"So how has your first day been? Gerard show you the ropes?"

She nodded, but said nothing.

"What's the matter you don't speak?"

She bit he lip once more "Sorry…I guess I just don't understand what you want me to say to you…"

He stared at her and smiled "That's quite alright….I don't bite though…if you want to get to know me better and know that I'm really not a bad guy…."

She wanted to scoff and it seemed her face read what she was thinking, so he stared at her, narrowing his eyes.

"What? You think I'm a bad guy? Why, because I have money and can buy people like you?"

. ….he was being serious.

It was so hard to contain her anger "People like me?" She asked her voice raising a few octaves, making his eyes go wide at how angry she seemed.

"Yes…people like you….what? That's not offensive, that's fact. Fact of the matter is Rachel, you are a gorgeous girl, you deserve the money that I'm offering…but please don't flatter yourself into thinking other than that…."

She pursed her lips and looked at him "Finn, I didn't want to say this to you…but If I am going to be working for you…then I demand a bit of respect, just because you are paying me and just because you think you are almighty god, does not mean you can go around treating people that aren't as wealthy, any different than you….I'm a person, so please if you want to speak with me, that's fine…but I demand not to be disrespected."

She huffed realizing just how angry she was.

His puffed up lips, turned into a smile. Wow, he had never been put in his place….this girl was feisty, and not only that but she seemed like one that would definitely not take his bullshit.

"Okay." Was his response.

Rachel just stared at him, a bit shocked and not really believing it was that easy…she had yelled at her boss and he seemed okay with it.

"What?"

"I said okay…I will be a little more respectful when it comes to that sort of stuff…."

She gulped and nodded "Okay….thank you, sir." She said wanting to smile, but finding it still hard to smile at him.

She left, and as she was closing the door, she could see him still staring at her and apparently checking her out. God this job was going to be the end of her.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She awoke the next morning with a headache, and apparently her body was feeling the effects of her work. She had worked really hard before, but this was a whole different field she was in. Cleaning and working like this was definitely something new to her in a whole new level, she was enjoying it for the most part…but Finn was still making her so angry, that whole conversation just sitting in her brain.

The soft knock made her want to groan, she really didn't want to begin her day in this mood, but she couldn't help it.

"Yes?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Miss Berry, are you all settled? I have breakfast for you….and a little something extra."

She furrowed her brow 'something extra?' what the heck did he mean by that?

She brushed her hair out so it wasn't crazy, and opened the door, Gerard was holding a tray with food, and apparently something hidden underneath a silver tray.

She led him in the room, and walked with him to the little table she had in the corner near her fireplace.

"He said to read the letter first…." Rachel just stared as Gerard handed her the letter and stared at her for a few seconds, almost like waiting for her to excuse him, but then just leaving a few seconds after.

She opened the letter to reveal what said 'Excuse my rudeness, here is something to cheer you up. But to still remember that I'm your boss.' Even that sounded condescending, but instead of being angry, she decided to open the silver tray.

Her eyes had to do a double take at what she saw, apparently Finn had bought her what seemed to be a really expensive necklace. What the hell? She wasn't sure why this made her even more angry, was he trying to buy his affection? That's not the way it worked in her books.

She grabbed the necklace and stormed out of her room, she knew that it was probably a good idea to calm down before she entered his room, but her legs were doing all the work.

She pushed the door open, he was still in his bed reading what seemed to be a magazine, the door slamming made him turn his attention with wide eyes at the tiny girl in front of him. She had still her pajama's on and her hair was now back to being disheveled from running.

He stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"What the hell is this?"

He continued to stare at her, now getting out of bed. "I take it you didn't like my gift?"

She rolled her eyes for the first time at him. "You think? What are you trying to buy me or something? I don't think this is appropriate Finn…."

He chuckled, walking over to his desk and pouring water onto his glass and taking a long gulp.

"What is so damn funny? I'm being serious! I'm the maid, you pay me to clean your house, and even to run errands…which I'm happy to do, but gifts of this kind, which probably cost more than anything I own…well that's not okay. Where I come from, if you did something wrong, you apologize…that's it."

"Oh now I have to apologize? Have you realized that you are the only one who calls me by my name? There is a little thing called 'being nice', and yes…." He said pointing his finger at her "I do have a little bit of that side to me…even if you don't believe it, but that was my way of apologizing if you don't like it, then I'm sorry, but it's the way I've always done it. I think 'Sorry' isn't always the best option. It's just a necklace Rachel. And yes, you are my maid….but you do live in my house…yes?"

She just stared at him, everything he was saying absorbing into her brain. "Fine, if this is how you apologize….I don't want it. Maybe you should try not doing things wrong, and then you won't have to buy this stuff." She said before storming out of his room, but not before throwing the necklace on the table and huffing it out of there.

That was the 2nd time she has yelled at her boss within 48 hours, she really needs to cool it down with that….she closed her eyes and sunk into her bed as she reached her room. She really needed this job, but with the way she was acting….well it seemed like she couldn't care less.

Rachel just didn't like arrogant assholes, she was from the hood, and this type of attitude of Finn's could get you killed where she was from, it just was not in her nature to take it too well.

"Miss Berry?" She heard through the door.

"Yes?" She asked once more, for the first time realizing she had tears in her eyes.

"It's time for work….I'll give you a few minutes." She heard his footsteps recede, god this job was just really taking it's toll.

0o0

She hadn't seen Finn since she threw that tantrum, and she was thankful for it, she needed a break from him. She had to concentrate on getting the 2nd level bathrooms done, they were all so dirty, and Finn was right…this last maid had to be a freaking moron if she couldn't have even done this portion.

Her hand was starting to cramp up by the 3rd hour of cleaning, she decided to take a break and maybe get something to drink.

When she entered the kitchen both Gerard and Finn were sitting at the table, she wanted to curse herself, she was about ready to turn and walk out but Gerard noticed her.

"Miss Berry, please come in. Did you need something?"

Finn looked up to stare at her, his eyes never leaving her. He seemed serious and it was very nerve wracking.

"Oh um, yeah I could use water….and maybe an ice pack…." She hadn't realized that her ankle was bothering her till she started walking just recently.

Finn continued to stare at her, with his magazine still in hand.

"Oh are you alright miss?"

She nodded "Yeah, just a bit sore….ankle." She said pointing down to where she was referring to.

"Ah, that doesn't sound very good, here come sit in the chair." Gerard said kindly setting down her stuff for her, bad thing was she was right across from Finn.

"What happened?" He asked very quietly. Gerard stared at Finn and then back at Rachel, it was weird to see Finn so interested in what a maids issues were.

Rachel wanted to ignore him, but thought better since she had already pretty much yelled at him, and he wasn't firing her…at least she didn't think so, because he hadn't said anything and now he was finally talking…and it wasn't to say she was fired.

"Oh um…I tore my ligament a few years back…it's pretty much healed, but now and then it gets really sore if I'm in a position for a while, and it starts throbbing."

Finn continued to stare "How did you do that?"

She squinted her eyes, grabbing the ice pack and placing it on her ankle, as she placed it on the next chair. She saw as Finn watched her movement and continued to stare, but this time at her leg.

"I was dancing and I fell, pretty much twisting it and yeah that's how it happened." She said not really wanting to give him too much info on her personal life.

"You used to dance? Here in New York?"

She chuckled at how curious he seemed "What's with the questions?"

He sighed "Is everything a fight with you? I'm just asking a question…"

She gulped and saw the seriousness "Well if you must know yes here in New York, I was on Broadway…."

He cocked his head to the side. "That's pretty interesting….anything I would've seen or heard of?"

She shrugged "They were more off Broadway stuff, but I was on West Side Story, and Wicked a few years ago. It's not a big deal…" She said looking down at the ice pack.

Finn could see it was a big deal, but Rachel seemed a bit annoyed with him…but he liked how feisty she was.

"I should probably get back to work…" She said giving him half a smile, and standing up, still feeling the pressure from the ankle.

She was half way at the door when she heard Finn yelling her name.

She stopped to stare as Finn finally reached her and held out the water bottle she forgot. "You forgot something…I think you purposefully did that….knowing how nice I am…." She rolled her eyes once more before grabbing it, but Finn held it tight, not letting it go.

She seriously wanted to slap him across the face. "Can I please have it…?"

He smiled this really sexy smile, wanting to physically punch herself for thinking that he was sexy.

He shrugged "Sure…" she hadn't even realized how close they were till he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "By the way you smell fantastic for how much you are probably sweating…" He said, finally letting the bottle go and walking away.

She stood there watching as he looked back at her and gave her a wink. What the hell was that?

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gerard had entered her room that next morning after being invited in, and told her that the house needed to be spotless today because apparently Finn was going to be having a party. She groaned, so she had to get this house to a perfect tee, so Finn and his little buddies could trash the place? But instead of complaining or doing any of that she went to work.

After what felt like hours cleaning everything on sight and scrubbing till she couldn't anymore, it was already midday.

"You can stop now you know?" Finn's voice made her jump, mostly because it was so husky, and not only that but she was in the study so it echoed throughout the room.

He still had that look on his face, like he was checking her out…usually she would be pissed off about it, but right now she was too exhausted to say or do anything.

"I still have the next 2 rooms….."

He shook his head "No. The party starts soon, and I want you there….is that understood?"

She just stared at him, what? Why was he wanting her at a stupid party? But she was exhausted so she wasn't one to turn down a break at least for some hours. So instead she nodded a yes.

He nodded and turned to walk away, but looked back at Rachel's confused look. "Oh and I uh, put something on your bed for you…wear that." He said before smiling a mischievous smile and winking at her.

She ran up to her room to see what he had meant, when she looked on her bed, there was a beautiful black satin dress that looked to have cost a whole lot. She picked it up and smiled, wow….he must either feel horrible, or just honestly had other bad intentions.

She twirled the dress, holding it up to her body and looking at herself in the mirror, this dress had slits cut across for the legs, she had never owned such a pretty dress before….and she wanted to curse herself for actually really appreciating the dress.

0o0

She had decided to stay in her room till a few hours into the party. It wasn't that she didn't want to show or anything like that…but it was more nerves. She was the housemaid, and all these people she was assuming were really rich, so she didn't really want to be presented as that.

She had gotten dressed up but decided not too much makeup and just straightened her hair out. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Why was she trying to impress anyone? This was stupid, maybe he didn't even really want her to go, he was just trying to be nice.

The knock made her look up at the door, she could hear music and people echoing into her room. She could just imagine how crowded it must be.

She opened the door slightly peeking her head half way to see who it was. Finn's face smiling back at her.

"I thought I told you were supposed to come…."

She gulped and nodded "I know, I just….it seems like it's really overcrowded."

He chuckled "That's the whole point of a party….can I see…." He said realizing what he meant, she decided not to argue with him today and nodded.

She opened the door revealing the dress, which if her parents saw her…well they would probably die from how the slits went up to her thighs pretty much.

Finn's eyes just looked all over, not even bothering to hide the fact he was checking her out.

"Wow, you look fucking fantastic. Let's go…"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, following him out.

A few people gave him high fives and she recognized a few of his band mates, the lead singer giving her a wink.

"I'll be right back…" Finn said smiling at her and walking away. He was being extra nice, and it definitely wasn't in his nature.

"So you must be his new house playmate….I'm Benjamin….Rachel I presume?"

She just stared at the lead singer and smiled at him politely, but 'playmate?' she wanted to say a snarky comment but decided against it.

"Yes, nice to meet you Benjamin…."

"Look I know Finn can be an ass sometimes, but don't let his attitude make you despise him, honestly he is a good guy….you just have to be patient."

She stared at Ben and nodded "I hope so….."

She scanned the room trying to find Finn and found him standing with a really beautiful blonde girl, for some reason her stomach had a tight knot….she was a bit annoyed, there was no reason to be.

But her mind stopped wandering as she felt Ben's hand on her lower back. Leading her to the small couch that they had. They had to move through a few people, it was really overcrowded.

"So Rachel, I heard you sing….maybe you could sing with us sometime….do you write music?"

She nodded, shifting in her seat, mostly because it was leather and it was starting to stick to not so fun parts.

He placed his hand once again on her back, but this time on her upper back. "You're very beautiful you know?"

She smiled shyly, god he was hitting on her and all she wanted to do was leave. He was actually really hot, but she just wasn't interested. Most girls would probably kill to be in her spot right now.

She hadn't even realized when Finn was standing next to them. "What are you doing?" He asked a little loudly over the music and people talking.

She wasn't even sure if he was directing the question at her, or Ben. So instead she just looked up at Finn a bit awkwardly and then stared at Ben.

Ben saw the way Finn was looking at him, it seemed like he was pissed. "What are you talking about man?"

Finn rolled his eyes and pulled Rachel out of the seat. She really wasn't even sure what was going on, but she followed Finn. He led her away from the party into the study.

"Sorry…." He said after she closed the doors.

Wow he actually does apologize. But what was he sorry for?

"For what?" She asked a bit curious.

He shrugged "Nothing I guess…..look uh maybe it wasn't such a good idea for you to come to the party…."

She just stared at him, a bit confused and a bit hurt that he would invite her and then just say it wasn't a good idea.

"Okay….I'll leave…." She didn't really want to fight with him, and maybe he was just not wanting her to socialize with his friend….but there was something more and she couldn't identify what. But instead she left him standing there looking after where she just was.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Miss Berry…phone call for you?" Gerard yelled across the lobby. She had been in the middle of cleaning the main room, a phone call for her? That was odd, no one not even her friends knew about her new job, so who would be calling her?

She smiled at Gerard as she took the phone. She was thankful to have Gerard as the butler, he was kind and knew when not to press matters, he was staring at her though right now in a really weird way. She shrugged it off as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous….it's me Ben from the party last night, you know the lead singer….we talked for a bit last night."

Rachel knew who he was from the minute he started speaking, his voice was very distinct. She chuckled as she rambled "Who I'm sorry?" She laughed as he chuckled on the other end. "Of course I remember you. What can I do for you?" She asked in her most polite voice, she wasn't really sure why he was calling for her. "Finn's still asleep, did you want me to wake him up?"

"No, no….I actually wanted to speak with you."

"Oh…um about what?" She asked a bit curious.

"Well I thought maybe you'd like to go out sometime…I'm sorry If I'm being really blunt…but you are really cool, and I kind of sensed a vibe between us….maybe I could show you the study or something."

She smiled "I'd love that…and um yeah I'd also love to go out with you…." For some reason she was a bit nervous, not necessarily the date…but would Finn…her boss, be okay with her going on a date with his co-mate?

"Um would Finn be okay with it? I just…I need this job, and I really don't want to get fired over dating someone he works with…."

Ben chuckled on the other end "It's okay….I can handle Finn, there shouldn't be an issue…."

"Well I just mean…he seemed pretty upset last night when we were talking…."

"He's just a bit of an ass sometimes, but seriously it's okay, you won't lose your job….so uh how about tonight? I pick you up at like 8, is that cool?"

She smiled once more, biting her lip "Yes…8 it is."

They hung up, but she still had a really guilty feeling in her chest, would Finn really be okay with this? She hoped so, she kind of liked Ben, he seemed like a good guy…plus he was really cute.

"Who was that?" Finn said loudly from the top of the stairs. Rachel gulped, how long had he been standing there?

"Oh um…." She wasn't even sure if she should tell him or not. "It was Ben…." She said before walking back to what she was doing.

Finn furrowed his brow, what? Ben? Why was he calling? He stared at Rachel, as she walked back to the corner of the room, and started wiping the desks off.

"Ben? As in my singer Ben?"

Rachel turned to look at Finn as he walked down the stairs and continued walking towards her direction.

"Uh yeah…" God she was really nervous. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to thank me for the talk last night….he's really nice…" She bit her lip once more, god the room suddenly became really small as Finn finally reached her. He crossed his arms "Oh…Hmm…"

Rachel just stared as he said that, what was that 'hmm' for? He seemed really annoyed, she hadn't seen that facial expression before, but she could tell when someone was annoyed.

"What is it not okay for him to talk to me?"

Finn shrugged "It's cool….I just prefer if MY maid didn't interact with MY mates…."

She gulped and nodded "it was innocent really Finn….but….why can't I talk to him?" She asked a bit curious and also a bit upset, he would definitely fire her if he saw Ben and her going on a date.

"I mean you can talk, it's fine….I just, I know how Ben's like okay? I just don't want you talking to him like on a daily basis…."

"Oh um…okay….." She wasn't even sure why he was so upset or why she was so easily ready to do whatever he asked of her, it was weird it was like they were starting to understand each other. She still didn't really like his attitude or anything, but he didn't seem as bad as she thought.

He looked down at her, again checking her out, it was almost like habit now. "You look really pretty…" He said very quietly before walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

She wasn't even sure why, but her cheeks felt hot from blushing. She shrugged it off as she continued to work.

0o0

What he said plagued her mind, what would he do when he found out she had a date with Ben? And how was she going to manage pulling off getting away, without him seeing her?

She had called Ben right away to tell him what Finn had said, and that if they were still wanting to go out, that it would have to be in secret. He was fine with that, but he said that if Finn found out later on, it would be worse….what stuck out to her was the fact that Ben said that Finn had been hurt before, didn't really say more than that….but he left that out in the open. Who had hurt him?

"Finn…Um I'm all done, and I am going out with my friends tonight….is there anything else you need from me?"

Finn looked up at her, saw how she was dressed, she looked really good…and he couldn't help stare at her toned tanned legs.

"Oh um, no you are good…." He said before looking away, he seemed in an odd state, she wasn't sure why but all she wanted to do was go over to him and comfort him.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded "I'm fine, don't worry about me…I'm good. You can go…"

She sighed but did as she was told, leaving him sitting at his desk, looking like someone died. She felt guilty just leaving him. It was weird.

0o0

The date had been great, he had shown her around his places, and even took her to the recording studio…this had been her dream to get to do this on a daily basis, but it was short lived.

"Do you miss it?" He asked looking over at her, she was sitting right next to him on the couch, this one was much more comfy than the one at the party, and it seemed like he definitely didn't mind wandering where his hand went.

She nodded "Yes, very much so…."

Before she said anything else, he kissed her, his lips were soft, he pulled her towards him, which made her sit on top of him straddling him.

His hands instantly landing on her butt, pulling her harder towards him, so the kiss deepened.

She broke the kiss "You're a good kisser…." She said smiling at him.

He chuckled "Well you are also really good too….I'm glad Finn didn't snatch you…."

He was about to continue kissing her when she pulled back.

"What?"

He stared at her "Nothing….I just meant that Finn….well he kind of sleeps with all of his maids. Why did you think he went through so many?"

Rachel wasn't even sure why that bothered her but it did.

"Hey…whoa, where'd you go?" he asked, squeezing her waist softly, she was still on top of him.

"Sorry…" She said chuckling and bending down to kiss him once more. He swiftly took her small jacket off, she wasn't one to usually have sex on the first date…but she wasn't opposed to kissing and doing other stuff.

The laughing made them stop, but the door swinging open was too quick for them to recover. She didn't even have time to get off of him.

Max and Finn were standing there staring down at Ben and Rachel's wide eyes.

Max started laughing, but Finn just stared, Rachel could see the anger and there was another emotion but she wasn't sure what it was. She didn't know him too well to distinguish his emotions.

But she knew anger, and before she knew it he had leaped towards Ben, grabbing him by the collar, and making Rachel jump up rather quickly. Max was right there grabbing Finn and trying to pull him off of Ben.

"What the fuck man!" Ben said loudly. "We were just having some fun…."

"Not with her, you understand me? Get a fucking groupie if you want….but not her…."

"Whoa, man….let him go, it's not worth it, we have been together way too long….let him go." Max said trying to calm Finn down.

His fists were clenched and he seemed ready to hit him at any minute.

Rachel had already placed her jacket back on, and was staring in shock at what just happened, it was almost like it didn't happen…like that stuff you see on tv, but when it happens in real life, it just doesn't seem real.

"You fucking like her don't you?" Ben said with a mocking tone.

Rachel stared wide eyed back and forth between the two men.

"Fuck you…." Finn said, throwing a punch at the wall right next to Ben's ear. Ben closed his eyes, thinking he had hit him.

"Come near her again…and I promise you I wont miss….Rachel lets go!"

Rachel gulped but didn't hesitate to not follow the rules. She looked over at Ben, giving him an 'I'm sorry' look but running after Finn.

He opened the door for her which was really strange, but slammed the door after she got in, and when he entered he didn't even look at her, not even turning his attention or saying anything to her.

"I'm really sorry….." She wasn't even sure why she was apologizing, mostly because he lied, but it seemed like he was truly hurt….but what Ben said, was that true? Did Finn like her? No, he couldn't…right? So then why did it seem like he was jealous?

He didn't say anything to her apology, and the rest of the car ride home was silent.

As they entered the house, she looked up at him, he still had the same scowl on his face as before.

She closed her eyes "I guess I'll go pack my things…." She said watching as he was walking in front of her. He stopped as she said that and turned to face her.

"No…you are not fired….just go to your room."

She watched as he left,what? She wasn't fired? God this was just so complicated.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning she was surprised when Finn was friendly, but he was also quiet which was really weird for him. She half expected to wake up and find a note saying that he had changed his mind and he truly did want her to leave.

Was what Ben said true? Did he like her? Was that what that was about? No, he couldn't possibly like her, he definitely had made it clear that even though he thought she was hot, he thought she was beneath him; given where she came from.

She hadn't even known if Finn had spoken to Ben, she hadn't spoken to him since last night, and she probably thought he would never ever show his face again or even ask her out again….she wasn't sure if she was sad about that or not just yet. She didn't want this come between their band.

Gerard could sense the tension and Rachel was so thankful when he started talking about some work that needed to be done in the den.

But she wanted to leave as soon as Gerard had left, she was sitting across from Finn in her regular seat and stared at him. He was reading his usual magazine, and sipping on his coffee.

"Can I get you more coffee?" Rachel asked wanting to say at least something, she truly wanted to ask him what the hell that was about last night….but she didn't want to bring it up unless he brought it up.

He shrugged "Whatever…." Now his friendliness was turning into rudeness, he was back to normal…at least she would give him that.

"Miss Berry, phone is for you…." Finn had been staring at his magazine the whole time, but when Gerard said that, his head shot up.

Rachel looked over at Finn, but quickly ducked her head away and nodded towards Gerard.

Quietly whispering "Who is it?"

Gerard sighed "Benjamin….whatever you decide to do sweetheart, I will support…but please just don't hurt him…." She opened her mouth to say something because she was taken back by whatever that meant, but Gerard put his hand up to stop her, and left her where she stood.

"Hello?"

"Hey…." Ben was talking extra low as if he was whispering.

"Ben….what are you doing calling me here? You know if Finn finds out…well you know what will happen."

"I know, I know….look Rach….I really like you, and I know what happened was crazy, but I don't think he should hold me back from dating you just because he has a stick up his ass…I want to take you out again…before you say no…well please just don't say no…."

She could hear the sweetness, yet desperation that came out of his voice. Did he really think that this would work, everything about this screamed trouble. But she sort of liked Ben, she just wasn't sure if he was worth getting fired for.

"If I say yes, I think you need to talk to Finn…."

"What? No….he was a dick, I think he should talk to me and apologize…."

"Ben, you are both grown men, maybe he just doesn't like his maids interacting with the people he works with….it could end up messy, I like to think I'm a good enough worker that he doesn't want to lose me…."

"Well like I said…I think he has a thing for you, but I know you are going to deny it so whatever, anyway, I just….okay fine….if I talk to him, will you please go out with me again?"

She sighed "Fine….but not until you talk to him….."

She could hear him groan but then chuckle lightly afterwards.

She hung up and went back into the kitchen. Finn had his eyes almost like glued to the entrance, and tried to hide the fact that he was staring when she entered by looking back down, but Rachel had already caught him.

"Who was that?" He asked but still not daring to look her in the eyes.

"Can we talk?" She asked her voice wanting to quiver, but luckily she kept it steady.

He finally looked up to meet her eyes.

"About last night? Or about who was calling you?"

She sighed and sat down, "Both…."

He closed his magazine and sighed, but nodding regardless of how he felt.

"That was Ben….he wants to go out with me again…."

She could see Finn's eyes almost turn into slits, it was actually kind of scary.

"What did you say to him?" Finn asked curious but also not really wanting to know what her answer was.

"I told him he needed to speak with you about it…."

Finn rolled his eyes "I don't want to talk to him…."

Rachel wanted to roll her eyes now, but didn't…he was being so immature right now.

"Finn…you can't let this break up what you two have, you are better friends than that…look why does it matter if we go out or not?"

"Because…."

Rachel just stared at him. "Why? Because isn't an answer…."

He sighed "Rachel, please just drop this, it's so stupid and complicated, and honestly it's not worth it….."

She stared at him and crossed her arms…."You are so stubborn that you don't even realize that if you keep going on like this…you are going to lose someone important to you….."

"What if I say I don't want you to go out with him….."

Rachel stopped talking as he interrupted her and she stared in shock at his request.

"Would you really ask that of me? That's not really fair…."

"Fair to whom? You are a maid Rachel, please don't kid yourself into thinking that you are more than that because a famous singer is paying more attention to you…."

She stared at him with her mouth hanging open, was he being serious? She felt tears in her eyes, and she hated herself for showing him this emotion.

"Wow and here I was actually willing to not go out with him….you're an asshole."

She stormed off, leaving him to watch her as she ran out in tears.

"Mr. Hudson, don't you think maybe you should stop acting like you don't care about her, and maybe tell her the truth…."

Finn jumped as Gerard spoke up behind him, how was he so sneaky.

"Gerard…you don't know what you are talking about…"

"I've known you for 10 years my son, and I know when someone is falling for another person….please don't pretend you don't have feelings for that girl. Pushing her away won't solve anything. Just because someone hurt you once, doesn't mean someone else will break it more….maybe it's time you stopped being on this destructive path…."

He stared at Gerard, god why did he have to be so right? He was treating Rachel so unfairly, but it was the way he was….he didn't want to admit to her that he liked her, or that he was insanely jealous. Not because she was a maid, or less fortunate, or any of that stuff…he couldn't care less….but that maybe she didn't like him that way.

Finn groaned and walked away from Gerard, maybe he needed to talk to Rachel, and let her know at least that what he said was not true….why did all this stuff have to be so damn complicated and hard?

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She tried so hard to stop crying, but it seemed like her emotions were getting the best of her, and it wasn't just what Finn had said just now…everything was just all coming to the surface, and it seemed even more emotional.

The knock made her glance up, she definitely didn't want to talk to anyone, and she knew that she should probably get back to work, but she couldn't concentrate on anything right now.

"Rachel, can I please come in?" Finn's voice sounded as sweet as it could.

She wanted to just curse him away and tell him not to talk to her again, but he was still her boss….she wiped the tears that fell.

"Yes…."

The door softly creaked open, and Finn's face came in first, and then his whole body came in afterwards.

He saw the way she was crying, she seemed so vulnerable, and the last thing he wanted was for her to cry.

"I wanted to apologize..and no I don't have any gifts….I am truly so sorry for what I said to you….I didn't mean it….I was just mad and upset, I will understand if you don't really want to talk to me anymore, but I just wanted to let you know that I really am sorry…."

She heard the way his voice stayed consistent, it didn't waver, she could hear the honesty in it.

"Thank you…" She said sweetly, making him just stare at her.

"That's it? No yelling or hitting me?"

She shook her head "No….I just needed an apology, I think you owed me about 10 of those actually, but this one seems very genuine, so thank you…."

He nodded, he shifted his weight…this was the hardest part….telling her a bit more about the whole situation.

"If I tell you this….I just…I don't want sympathy or any of that crap….is that okay?"

She stared but nodded, what was he meaning by that?

He sighed, and walked over sitting across from her on her bed.

"I was engaged about a year ago…."

Rachel continued to stare, wow she had never thought he had even a slight hint of a real relationship…but engaged?

"I know…it's crazy to think that me…being engaged….well anyway, on the day of our rehearsal, well she had forgotten her vows….she was taking quite a while to come back, and I just figured maybe nerves or something got the best of her, but when I went to go check up on her…..I found her…" He looked down at his hands, almost like he was uncomfortable "with one of my groomsmen…..he and I had been friends for over 8 years…."

Rachel was shocked, this is why he acted the way he did….maybe he wasn't even a jerk like he was now back then. It explained a lot.

"I know it's sad and whatever, but I've gotten over it…..but uh…." He shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair, he seemed very awkward.

Rachel placed a hand gently on his arm, almost like telling him to continue and that she was listening.

He nodded at the understanding and sighed.

"When I saw you and Ben….well that just triggered all those emotions again….and that's why I was so angry…." He hated that he wasn't telling the whole truth, the fact that he also liked her and was jealous….but he just didn't have it in him to admit that.

"Also, why I don't want you hanging around him anymore….."

Rachel looked down at her hands, wow this was a lot….and she wasn't even sure where to begin or what to even say to him.

"I'm not going to give you sympathy or anything….but I do want to say that I'm sorry to hear that happened….but Finn….this whole Ben thing, it's completely different situation, we aren't together….and Ben and I, we like each other….it's not really fair for you to push all of your past on us."

Wow, she liked him? It was almost like a punch in the gut, I mean he figured she did…but her admitting it was another thing.

"So you want to go out with him again?"

She didn't even know what to say, because honestly she wasn't even sure at this point.

"I don't know….I'm still so confused with everything…." She didn't want to tell him that he was part of the reason she was so confused.

He nodded, "I guess I'll leave you alone for now…" He stood up, but felt a soft hand grab his wrist, stopping him.

"Finn….do you like me?" It was almost like she couldn't stop herself from asking him this simple question.

His eyes dropped down to the little hand that was on his wrist, bringing them back up to meet her eyes. She had this look that he wasn't even sure what it meant, but god she just looked so good.

"Yeah….very much so…." He wanted to leave or at least shut the lights off to hide the blush that spread rather quickly all throughout his face.

She gulped, she hadn't expected him to admit it, but wow the way he was looking at her….made her stomach contrast. It was the weirdest feeling she had…and she hadn't had that feeling in a long time….realizing it was her feelings towards him.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

He closed his eyes "It's not that simple, and I think you knew that….."

She bit her lip and nodded, looking down, but still not letting his wrist go.

"Look Rachel, I don't want to complicate anything…and if you want to go out with Ben, I guess I'll understand….I just, there is something about you that I…as bad as it sounds…I want you. Not just sex, but I mean like I want you as mine….i've never felt this way before….even with my ex-fiance….it sounds probably really horrible."

She shook her head "It doesn't…."

He stared at her and sighed "Look I think it's probably best if I leave….I just don't want to do anything irrational that we'll regret later because we didn't think about it like we should have…."

Rachel knew he was talking about sex, and honestly if he didn't leave right now, she knew something would happen….so she was thankful when he pulled away and left her room.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rachel's mind felt so heavy with all these thoughts racing through her mind, why did Finn have to do that to her? I mean she was glad he admitted his true feelings, but now she was kind of stuck with all her stupid emotions…and it didn't help that all she wanted was to be with him.

Her head shot up when she realized that that was the reason she was confused, before she could stop her mind from racing or anything else, she ran out of her room. She didn't even know where she was going, her legs were just carrying her.

It was like she could sense where he was. She opened the door to his bedroom, he was sitting on his bed with his shirt off….it seemed like he was ready for bed.

He stared up as he noticed the door opening rather widely and revealing Rachel, she was standing there looking at him. Finn wasn't even sure what was going on, but in a way he did.

He stood up and continued staring at her.

Rachel felt her body heat starting to rise, "I don't want to think about what is rational and not rational….I just want you…."

Finn stared wide eyed at the tiny girl in front of him, she seemed so determined, and so willing to give everything to him. It scared him, but he also wanted her too.

Rachel let her legs do the talking pretty much, and ran up to Finn. Their lips instantly crashing with the others.

Finn broke the kiss and stared at her, his hands on her face, and realizing her hands were holding his waist. "Are you sure?" God he hoped she was.

She nodded, which made Finn's hands run down from her face, down to her waist, and then back down to her legs, picking her up in one swift motion and walking a few feet to his bed. Placing her down gently, and not wasting anytime.

Her hands roamed and grabbed his back, pulling him down and continuing to kiss him. God this was so crazy, but everything about it was right.

Kicking his pants off, he always felt weird in his boxers, but it seemed like Rachel liked him with them, giving him a mischievous grin.

Rachel slowly took of her tank top, which Finn didn't even realize she had no bra underneath so she was completely exposed, he gulped as he looked down at her breasts…they were so supple and so ready for him to take them into his hands; which is exactly what he did. Cupping and softly placing the other in his mouth, forming soft circles around the nipples. Making Rachel moan softly.

"God…" She said running her hands through his hair, tugging at it a bit.

He placed his hands on her hips and shifted her a little to get a better angle, now slipping his hands underneath her pants and slowly taking them off, gliding his fingers across her bare skin making her shiver under his touch.

As he took them off, he ran his hands back up her thighs and placed his thumbs inside the hems of her panties, pulling them gently down, but teasing her along the way, making her giggle and moan…god that made his bulge tighten immediately. She had the sexiest little laugh.

"Make love to me Finn." She said bringing his face down to whisper in his ear. Wow he knew that that was exactly what he was doing, but her saying it made him even more nervous.

Before he knew it his mind was racing, and he pressed deep inside her, making her whole body buckle under his bulge. Every part of him tingled as he continued rhythmically entering her.

As they climaxed together, Rachel hadn't even realized she had her fingernails clawed inside his arms, and her legs were super sore from the way they were wrapped around his humongous body.

"Wow…" he said looking over at her, and gently placing a small kiss on the top of her nose.

She giggled and pushed the bits of hair that she had on her face.

"Um does this mean that you aren't going on a date with Ben?"

Both of them started laughing almost instantly.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Final Chapter**

"Hey Rach….?" Finn called from the bed.

Rachel was in the middle of brushing her hair, this was the 3rd night in a row they had slept together, she had called Ben the first night she was with Finn…she apologized for not getting back to him sooner, and that unfortunately she couldn't see him anymore. He was sad, but it was almost like an unspoken understanding.

"Mmhmm?" She asked with her voice very low.

"I don't want you as the maid anymore….is that bad?"

She poked her head through his bathroom and stared a bit shocked, was he firing her? She bit her lip and placed the brush down.

"What?"

"I just…I don't think you should be the maid anymore….I mean if we are going to be dating, then I don't want you as my worker….that's just weird."

She was worried at first, but her face instantly turned into a smile at his words. "We're dating now, huh?"

He laughed at her teasing tone and smoothed the covers, patting it so she could come and lay with him, she was wearing his t-shirt…which my god, was the sexiest thing he had seen on a girl….but she definitely made it even better.

She walked over and sat down, sitting on her knees.

"Well yeah…I mean, It's not just this with me…" He said pointing at him and her. "I love you…."

Rachel saw the blush that spread through his face, and couldn't help but smile….she figured he did, but him saying it out loud confirmed what she knew all this time.

"I love you too…." She said tilting her head and sitting up, crawling over to him and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"You know Gerard knew I was in love with you before I did…."

Rachel laughed "Really? Well I always knew he had a keen eye….at first he sort of creeped me out….but then again you were kind of an ass when I first got here…"

He laughed along with her "I was not! I beg to differ…"

She chuckled and punched him softly in the arm "Oh you so were! 'give me a turn…' I didn't know if you were being serious on that part or not….I almost right up and walked out of here…."

He laughed, grabbing his stomach with the pain from the laughter "Well what about you? You seemed all prim and you were so freaked out….you have to admit your tantrums were quite funny…"

She nodded and laughed "Yeah I wanted to shut myself in a hole, I am usually not that….uh loud I guess you could say."

He grabbed her arms, and pulled her in towards him, pulling her down so her head could lay on his shoulder for a pillow.

"So does this mean you will stop being a maid, and just live here as my girlfriend?"

"Already wanting me to move in as the girlfriend huh?"

He nodded, this time looking at her very serious "I mean it…."

She gulped feeling the intense gaze even more now, especially with each passing moment.

"Do you think it's too soon?"

He shook his head "No…I think waiting is stupid, plus it's not like we just started dating and I wanted you to move in and you weren't my maid, you lived here with me before we started dating…so we know what it's like to be together this way…."

She laughed at his explanation "How can I say no to that?"

He caressed her hair, and put his hand on her shoulder squeezing gently, and leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so glad I hired you….I knew you were special from the moment I saw you…"

It was her turn to blush "Really? Well I can't say the same for you, although I did think you were pretty hot…."

Finn chuckled "Wow thanks…"

"But I warmed up to you, and realized that you were the man I thought you could be…."

He leaned down kissing her once more "I love you…."

"I love you too…"

THE END


End file.
